halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to: Halloween
Guide to: Halloween & Vampires, Ghosts, Werewolves & Zombies is a 2006 Halloween episode of '' Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide''. Plot Guide to: Halloween Moze says there's never a Halloween party at Polk because no one wants to organize it. Because there's no party, not a lot of people are dressed up. Cookie loves Halloween and comes to school in costume. Principal Pal puts the three of them in charge of organizing a Halloween party for the school. Cookie has a plan to go trick-or-treating, but Ned says they're not going. Ned explains there are three phases of Halloween: 1) Trick-or-treating and fun costumes, 2) Tricking people/ Mischief Night and scarier costumes, and 3) Halloween parties. The rest of the school finds out about the Halloween party to come and gets excited. Ned and Moze ask for help from Gordy and Crubbs to plan the party. Cookie creates a "haunted hallway", with a graveyard and night terrors. Cookie decides to go all out if he's a phase two Halloweenie. Ned, Moze, and Cookie decorate the gym for the party and find costumes. Ned is a vampire, Moze is a ghost (wearing a sheet), and Cookie is "were-Wolfie". Gordy and Crubbs work on the haunted hallway, and Principal Pal wants to try it out. Cookie warns him it's very scary, and he says he can handle it. He takes Crubbs sunglasses, saying he's allergic to strobe lights. He goes in and Gordy cranks up the hallway. They hear Principal Pal scream and he falls backwards out of the hallway. He's not moving or breathing. Gordy and Crubbs try to call for help but their phones are dead. The bell rings. Crubbs tells Ned, Moze, and Cookie to go to class while he takes care of Pal and calls the paramedics. The two of them put Pal on a cart to wheel him to his office, but it falls down the stairs. Pal slides off the cart and right into Ned, Moze, and Cookie's science class. They distract Sweeney so they can drag Pal out of class. They have trouble carrying him and he falls to the floor. The bell rings and everyone leaves their classes. They scream at the sight of Ned, Cookie, and Pal and run off. They convince the school Pal is alive by walking him into his office. Pal then "wakes up", scaring the five of them, and reveals he tricked them. The Halloween party goes off without a hitch. The haunted hallway scares Loomer and his cronies. Guide to: Vampires, Ghosts, Werewolves & Zombies In this spooky alternate universe at James K. Polk Middle Ghoul, Ned is a vampire struggling to turn into a bat so he can pass his B.A.T.'s. Sweeney reminds him he needs to not only change into a bat, but fly through an obstacle course for the exam. He needs an A or he'll have to attend summer ghoul. Moze, who is a ghost, tells Cookie, who is a werewolf, that Loomerstein is looking for him. Loomerstein finds Cookie and Cookie runs for it. Moze wants to make a new friend who's a ghost. Gordy is a zombie, who is chasing the vampire weasel. Ned is the one who bit the weasel, turning it into a vampire. Crubbs, who is a vampire with a pet bat named Carl, tells Gordy to catch the vampire weasel. Moze tells Cookie he's a werewolf and shouldn't be scared of Loomerstein, but Cookie says there's no full moon so he's not a full werewolf yet. Moze suggests looking at a full moon online or in some books. Ned and Gordy devise a plan to steal Carl from Crubbs' office so Ned can pretend to transform in his exam. Gordy lowers Ned down from the vent in Crubbs' office, but his arms fall off and he can't pull him back up. The cage breaks and Carl escapes. Gordy suggests Ned try studying. Moze asks Lisa if she wants to be a ghost, and all she would have to do is die. Lisa declines, but says she should ask Suzie. Moze throws an axe at her, trying to kill her, but misses when Suzie ducks. Ned successfully transforms into a bat in study hall, but doesn't know how to fly yet. Moze's attempts to kill Suzie and turn her into a ghost fall flat, as do Cookie's attempts to change into a werewolf by looking a pictures of a full moon. Ned practices flying, but doesn't get too far. Crubbs finds Ned and says he knows he had something to do with Carl escaping. He uses a voodoo doll of Ned to cause him pain. Gordy gives Ned a voodoo doll of Crubbs and they start hurting each other. Crubbs convinces Ned they put down the dolls and he'll just give him detention instead. Moze boobytraps Suzie's locker so she'll become a ghost. But she accidentally boobytraps Martin's locker and he becomes a ghost instead. Cookie says only a real full moon can transform him. Just as Loomerstein approaches Cookie, Ned moons him, and Cookie transforms into a werewolf. Loomerstein takes Cookie's notebook and reads it. Cookie now understand that Loomerstein just wanted his notebook. Sweeney gives Ned some hoops and tells him to practice, but Ned still has trouble with his aim. Gordy has a plan to blow up the vampire weasel hole. Ned asks him how much dynamite he used, and when Gordy detonates the bomb, it destroys the whole school and turns everyone into ghosts. Sweeney says he expected Ned in ghost class for his "walking through walls test". Ned suddenly wakes up and realizes it was a dream. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:2006 releases Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks